The adventures of sector v in NEC bloopers
Director: take one, action! Abby: all right, everybody, listen up! I would like to introduce myself as me, numbuh 5 Director: cut! Where’s your cap Abby: I forgot to get it (Take 2) Abby: breaking news! all right, everybody, listen up! I would like to introduce myself as me, numbuh 5, and my best song you ever heard of my lullaby song! Director: cut! This is not the newsroom (Take 3) Nigel: abby, the kids are at screen 8 having diarreha Director: cut! (Take 4) Abby: all right, everybody, I will kill you all Director: cut! This isn’t hell! (Take 5) Abby: order in the court! Order in the court! all right, everybody, listen up! I would like to introduce myself as me, numbuh 5, and my best song you ever heard of my lullaby song! Director: cut! This isn't the courthouse, this is your room. You will upset the school students and we’re not playing Judge Judy! Abby: Objection Director, how dare you think this is my room. That's it, numbuh 5 is suing you! Director: Numbuh 5, please be nice? (Take 6) Nigel: listen up everyone, this here abby, is an annoying girl Director: cut! That’s very rude to abby! (Take 7) Abby: I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a... Director: Cut! This is not Dirty Harry! (Take 8) Wally: kuki, this is terrible, the girls made fun of their cruddy boobs (Kuki shocks) Girl: Ooh la la! my boobs! Director: cut! (Take 9) Abby: hoagie, I got to tell you, your a big fat meanie Hoagie: as if I really look like this?! Director: cut! (Take 10) Abby: the food hall? The angry lunch ladies went on strike Director: cut! That’s very rude about the lunch ladies Girl: abby, what is wrong with you? (Take 11) Abby: I am doing a stupid musical performance at the assembly on Friday Director: cut! (Take 12) Abby: hello boys and girls, welcome to the assembly, Mamma Mia, here I go again! Director: Cut! Your not singing ABBA's Mamma Mia! (Take 13) Abby: the I wash wash wash my hair song is cute Kuki: yeah, and I strip the kid naked Director: cut! (Take 14) Abby: ah yes, I am so happy at the girls toilet Girl 2: we’re going to your room! Boy: yeah! We’re the troublemakers! Director: That's not the line for what you said! (Take 15) Abby: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith, and I'm sexy and I know it! Director: Cut! We're not singing I'm sexy and I know It by LMFAO. And This is also not Eric Smith's Preschool (Take 16) Abby: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith and welcome to heaven, I'm an angel! Director: Cut! This isn't heaven, also, your name is Abigail Lincoln, not Eric smith, and your not an angel! (Take 17) Abby: i’m Numbuh 5, however, Elmo sucks Director: cut! Category:Bloopers